


Perfectly Pastel

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: BABEPASTELHANNI, Babe Pastel Hanni, Baby Hanni is thirty!, Bullying, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Genderfluid, Hairy Grumpy Will, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: GrumpyHairyWill and BabyPastelHanni share a day at the beach.This is inspired by Camilleflyingrotten's Grumpy Hairy Will and Babe Pastel Hanni artwork.   It should be noted that the artist has indicated that both characters are adult. BabyPastelHanni is a thirty year old man, who loves pastel, cuddling, soft pretty things and Will.I know that some people do not like this AU but please do not leave hate comments, thank you.This is a gift to Camille and ElectraRhodes





	Perfectly Pastel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camilleflyingrotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Camilleflyingrotten), [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/gifts).



Hannibal couldn't wait to show Will his new outfit. It was the first hot day of summer-a real scorcher, over 90 degrees. He turned and pivoted in front of the full length mirror admiring himself, hugging himself with happiness. He was flushed with excitement, nearly as pink as the watermelon slices on his two-piece cover up which he was finishing adjusting over his striped bikini.

Finished with his appraisal, he went back into his closet and grabbed the pink cloche that Will bought for him. He insouciantly placed it on his head, his bangs peeking out from underneath. Before he went out the door, his hand fished into his large bowl of bracelets-costume jewelry for the beach. Nothing too expensive if it wound up in the sand or ocean.

He all but skipped out of the bedroom, a laugh bubbling up past his lips. As he walked down the hallway to the front door, he grabbed his beach bag, stylishly decorated with palm trees. Only one thing left, his footwear. As much as he loved his pink heelies, they weren't practical for the beach. He slipped on his favorite pair of sneakers decorated with hearts, Will’s name in ornate calligraphy and teddy bears.

Will was going to be picking him up in just minutes. He stepped outside on the stoop, locked his door and waited for his beautiful, burly boyfriend. He heard the car arrive before he saw it. _Will’s going to have to fix that muffler_ , he thought. The 1963, cherry-red Volkswagen Beetle convertible chugged up in front of the brownstone. Hannibal all but danced down the steps as he ran to the car.

“Wow! Will you have really been busy rebuilding this haven't you? It's amazing!” Hannibal slipped into the front seat and gazed adoringly at the interior, running his hand over the dashboard. He glanced at Will from underneath the cloche, watching Will’s grin light up his face, his ears pinking at the compliment.

“You look amazing, Hannibal!” gushed a stunned Will.

Hannibal looked at his boyfriend straight on and bit his lower lip, his tongue tip nervously licking his bottom lip. “Do you like it?”

“Oh yes, my sweet! I can't decide what's more delectable, you or the outfit!”

Hannibal flushed again and leaned forward to place a ghosted kiss on Will’s pursed lips as he started to play with Will’s hair. _Maybe he will let me braid it later when we get back from the beach after our BBQ_ , mused Hannibal. He could smell Will’s sweat and musk, intoxicated by the smell. All he wanted to do was cuddle and be held, but that was for later, after the sun went down and it was relatively cooler.

“Mmmmm. As much as I like kissing you, I want to go play in the water and lay on the beach with you.”

Will laughed at Hannibal’s frank assertion and put the beetle in gear as he pulled away from the brownstone.

^^^^^^^  
With the car parked and secured, both men’s arms were shortly laden with beach necessities. “Do we really need all this?” asked Will as he pulled out an inflatable plastic doughnut from Hannibal’s overstuffed beach bag.

“Well, yes Will. It's pink.”

“Yes. Hannibal. I can see that, a spectacularly shocking shade of pink,” Will grumbled. “A pink flamingo which goes very nicely with your outfit. But who is going to have to blow it up? Hmmmm?”

Hannibal answered matter of factly, “You! You are always going on, bragging about your glorious chest!”

Will dropped the deflated flamingo in the car’s trunk and promptly grabbed Hannibal around his waist, growling in his ear as he did, “It’s too hot for exertion like that! You will be the death of me! “ He kissed Hannibal's cheek, messing up his hat as he ducked in for the kiss.  Hannibal squealed at being grabbed and kissed.

He whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, breathing warm and ticklish “Besides, when we go in the water and if you get tired, I will hold you up and carry you. Would you like that, my darling? I know you like it when we cuddle.”

Hannibal’s breath speeded up at that and he nodded not able to speak just then. He adjusted his hat as Will pulled away.

“Let’s get going. It's not getting any cooler.” Hannibal followed happily along content to go wherever Will led.

Reaching the crowded beach, Hannibal helped Will lay out the large beach towel. He dug in his beach bag for the sun lotion and saw a group of young men sitting fairly close by, ogling women and drinking beer. Hannibal felt a bit anxious sensing the anger lurking just underneath the intoxication from the group. He looked around for a different spot but it was impossible to see a bare patch of sand. “ _Well, maybe they are too drunk to care,”_ he thought as he shimmied out of his beach cover up and removed his hat. He turned to pirouette for Will showing off his lovely bikini, resolutely determined not to have anyone ruin the afternoon.

Hannibal sat down on the beach blanket and shyly handed Will the suntan lotion and waited expectantly. He knew that the lotion would be cold on his sweaty overheated skin but a sunburn would be worse. He could put up with the initial discomfort as he loved Will’s big, strong hands running over his skin. He closed his eyes and heard the unmistakable sound of lotion being squirted into Will’s hand. He noticed the sand shift around him as he felt Will sit down and steady himself, understanding Will not wanting to touch the sand with lotion-covered hands. Hannibal sighed as Will’s hands touched his thighs and started to massage the sun screen over his sweaty skin. 

“What the fuck! Look at this asshole! You really have to wear that here! That's for women! What a pervert!” The ugly comment broke into Hannibal’s reverie and he flushed angrily, tears pricking his eyes, an almost inaudible sob catching in his throat.

 _“Why do they have to ruin it? We aren’t doing anything wrong! Will likes what I wear ! He thinks I'm pretty! Those assholes! “_ Hannibal almost jumped up and, well, he didn't know what he wanted to do after that. All he knew was the awful way the young men made him feel. He wanted to be anywhere else just then.

Will’s gruff voice broke into Hannibal’s inner monologue. “He is wearing whatever the FUCK he wants. Keep your shitty opinions to yourself!” Will refrained from calling them assholes. He wanted to protect Hannibal but didn't want to get into a fight which would bring the police and really ruin the afternoon. If it came to that though, he would do it in a heartbeat. _“No one disses Hannibal. No one!”_  Will almost growled and bared his teeth at the thought. He glared at the young men, putting as much menace as he could into his gaze. He knew how imposing he was when he had to be.

Sensing Will’s furious, unflinching anger just barely contained by civil proprieties, the younger men thought better of escalating the situation, sensing the danger practically wafting off the older man and realizing it was time to vacate the beach for other easier entertainments.

As the group hurriedly left, Will turned his attention to a shivering Hannibal who was brushing aside tears and sniffling a teeny bit. Will whispered, “I'm so sorry Hannibal! Those assholes! I didn't want to get into a fight and ruin our afternoon. They aren't worth the attention.”

Will put more lotion on his hands and started to apply it to Hannibal’s shoulders and back while he cooed softly in his ear, telling him how beautiful he was, how Will loved him, could not live without him. “We are going to get you all lotioned up and then we are going to go swimming! Right, my lovely? You look so gorgeous in this bikini!” Will touched the bows on the bikini as he said how lovely Hannibal looked.

Hannibal relaxed, chuckled and preened under the attention. He loved Will so and was grateful that the momentary ugliness was banished. He focused on basking in Will’s affection and comfort. Will stood and moved around to the front of Hannibal, intending to finish doing the rest of his self-appointed task. He carefully removed all of Hannibal's finery and bangles, rubbing his arms with lotion. The softly-spoken, intimate conversation never stopped between them creating a cirrus of sound in counterpoint to the sound of lotion being stroked over skin. Will’s large hands, corded with muscles and veins, looking rough but deceptively gentle and sensitive, swooped over Hannibal's skin, over and over gentling his boyfriend, and allowing both of them to focus on each other’s happiness.

As soon as Will had slathered his beautiful boyfriend with lotion, he helped him stand allowing Hannibal to lean against him, while he pretended to have trouble getting the decorated shoes off his feet. After dropping them in the sand, he helped Will peel off his t-shirt and shorts, recognizing Will’s favorite swimming trunks underneath.

Hannibal laughed and Will joined in. “Race you in the water, Will!” Hannibal turned to run off and Will was tempted to smack him on his pert bottom. “ _That's for later_ ” he thought and grinned as he watched Hannibal reach the water, jump in and shriek as the cold waves splashed over him.

Will dashed across the hot sand after Hannibal, intending to splash him when he reached him, knowing that Hannibal liked it and expected it from him. _“This was such a good idea! God, he looks gorgeous in that bikini! And he's all mine!”_ That was the last thought Will had as he caught a huge roller coming into shore, nearly knocking him off his feet. He heard Hannibal’s laughter, high and sweet and his heart sang.

Much later, Will was standing way out in the ocean beyond the breakers. High tide was coming in and the water was up to his pectorals. From behind, he felt a pair of hands on his hips suddenly. He felt them caress his ass, then his back and snaking around his waist to give him a big hug.

“Feeling tired, Hannibal?” Will heard a hummed response, felt the arms release him and just as suddenly his waist was captured by a pair of muscular legs, feet wrapping around the front of him. Will laughed as Hannibal's arms reached around his shoulders. “Don't you want to face me so we can look at each other and cuddle?”

“Yes! But I'm tired. I don't think I can even swim around you.” Will slipped his hands down his torso easing Hannibal’s legs off his waist. “Can you dog-paddle in place for me and just hang onto my shoulders while I turn around?”

A hummed answer was the response and soon Will turned around so he was facing a very sleepy looking boyfriend. “Come here, my love, and wrap your legs around me again. I will put my arms under you and hold you up while we cuddle. Ok?”

As Hannibal moved to position himself, Will reached underneath his strong thighs, allowing Hannibal to hop up and wrap his legs around Will. Hannibal was now even with Will’s height. He placed his head on Will’s shoulder, his breath ticklish on the taller man’s neck. “Thank you Will.”

“Thank you for what my sweet? This outing was both of our ideas.”

“Thank you for earlier.”

“Shhh. Don't even think of that. You don't need to thank me. I love you wholeheartedly.”

Hannibal sighed contently and nuzzled his face against Will’s neck, inhaling his sweat, musk and the tang of the saltwater on his skin. He started to place wet, open mouthed kisses on every patch of damp skin he could reach. All he wanted was to cuddle inside Will, right underneath his heart, where he would feel it pulse and beat against him, safe and secure and protected in the larger man’s chest.

Hannibal moaned and hitched himself closer. “If you grip me tighter with your thighs, then I have a hand free. I can stroke your back, Hannibal. No one can see us way out here.”

Hannibal complied and felt Will’s left hand, slide upwards through the water to caress as much of his back and shoulders as he could reach, offering comfort and security that Hannibal craved. Hannibal knew that Will enjoyed this as much as he did and hummed in gratitude, hearing Will’s rumbling laugh in response.

Both men began kissing each other, taking comfort in the closeness and warmth, their breath speeding up as Will’s touches moved over more area and speeded up.

It was so incredibly romantic until Will forgot to keep an eye on the swells as they came in toward the shore. An exceptionally large swell broke up over both men, completely submerging them. As the swell rolled toward shore, both men came up out of the water, still clutching each other, sputtering, coughing and gasping.

When he could get his breath back, Hannibal said, “Will? I love you so much.” He kissed his neck again in a sloppy kiss. “I think we should go in now. Can we get an ice cream? They had a strawberry, peach and pineapple pop that I think I would like. “

Will laughed knowing that it was inevitable that the sticky ice cream would be all over Hannibal's beautiful arms, fingers and face in no time and that Hannibal would do his best to look obscene while eating it. He also knew it was his job to lap up all the sticky excess no matter where it was located.

Will rumbled, “You better not get any on the inside of the car!”

“What if I do? “ said Hannibal archly.

“I will make you clean it off with your tongue.”

“I take that as a challenge then.” Hannibal smiled as said in a very soft voice, “Will?”

Getting a grumpy harrumph in reply, Hannibal continued, “After we have dinner, will you let me wash your hair and braid it? I want to make you look even more beautiful. Will you stay the night? And then can we cuddle some more before we fall asleep. Ok?”

“Anything for you my love” was the muffled response as Will sucked a kiss into Hannibal’s neck. “Anything for you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Will's car  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  Hannibal's float


End file.
